Remember the Date
by athrunzala
Summary: Three years after the events of Save the Date, everybody comes together for one last event. This is the FINAL part of this story.


Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. I am merely borrowing it for this.

Remember the Date

By: athrunzala

Weiss and Ruby were sitting in the hospital waiting room. On their hands was the responsibility of waiting for any news from their friends in the other room. Jaune and Pyrrha were waiting as well, so there was no way that things were going to be easy. Every time a nurse would go by, they would stand, expecting some news. And every time, they would be denied.

It had been three years since their big wedding, and things had happened since then. True to her word, Yang and Neptune had done their larger ceremony, with Ruby standing up on the altar with her sister as had been promised. Blake and Sun had gotten married, in a small ceremony that had been somewhat on the fly, as Sun was teaching a class that would take him away from Beacon for some time.

Ruby looked over at Jaune and Pyrrha, who were busy with keeping tabs on people. Jaune had not changed much since the wedding, but he had gotten rid of the beard, because, according to Pyrrha, he looked better without it. The pair of them were a successful team of hunters, and managed to keep his family's farm going at the same time. However, Pyrrha was sporting the signs of being pregnant, and she didn't want to move around too much. Thankfully, they had enough money to ensure that she didn't have to work for a good while.

Across the room, Yang and Neptune were busy keeping their toddler in check. It turned out that she had been pregnant the day of Ruby and Weiss' wedding, but that hadn't changed her choice of job. She just made sure that there was a safe place for their daughter to be in the event that both of them were out of town, which usually meant that little Aqua was seen hanging around Ruby in Atlas. The black-haired woman laughed slightly as her niece grabbed hold of Neptune's ever-present goggles and pulled them, releasing them at the right time to send them slapping back onto his forehead.

After 3 hours, an individual dressed in a hospital gown entered, his hair covered completely by a surgical cap, his face obscured by the mask.

Weiss stood up. She then said what was on everybody's mind.

"And?"

"She's fine. Twins."

The man pulled down his mask and removed the cap, a black ponytail popping out of the headgear. The most noticeable feature was the one streak of pink hair. Lie Ren hadn't changed his attire heavily over the years, preferring to keep the simple martial artist uniform he had always worn. He and Nora had gotten engaged at the reception for Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrha.

~Flashback~

The night went on, seemingly without incident. Ren, while normally stoic was now nervous beyond comprehension. With the other guests gone, it was only the members of Team JNPR and Team RWBY that were left in the massive hall.

Jaune and Weiss had banded together with Ruby and Pyrrha to convince Ren that there was no time like the present. He had objected, but repeated insistence by Weiss and Pyrrha that he couldn't possibly 'steal their thunder' had gotten him this far.

"Ren? Are you okay?"

Nora looked at her boyfriend and tilted her head to one side. She noticed almost immediately that he was sweating bullets, something that was strange to him under normal circumstances.

"I…. I'm fine, Nora."

"Are you sure? Because you don't look okay." The hammer-queen gasped. "Are you sick!?"

As she jumped forward to feel his forehead, he dropped to his knee.

"Ren… What are you doing?"

"Look, Nora, I… uh… don't know…. If you would…. But maybe…."

"Ren, what are you doing?"

A sudden whack on the back of the head from Yang's miraculously airborne shoe broke the martial artist out of his stupor.

"Nora, would you marry me?"

Nora went silent for a moment, her head pointed towards the ground. Ren began to give up, until she picked it up, a smile on her face.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

~Present~

Given how little intimate contact Ren and Nora had been in while they were dating, they were surprised that they were the ones who were expecting. Ruby remembered the phone call from Ren when Nora had told him. He had sounded three different levels of scared, and had probably been seventeen shades of white. Of course, their whole group had been amazed that Yang and Pyrrha hadn't gotten pregnant while they were attending Beacon, given how often they had been having sex. But they had simply attributed it to them having been far more careful then.

Aqua ran up to Ren, her blonde hair flipping behind her, with the blue tips falling after.

"Unta Rahn? Is she otay?"

Ren stooped down to pick up the child, smiling as he did.

"She's fine. She is just really tired right now."

"Why?" The child tilted her head to one side, a confused look on her face.

"She just had the babies. She need to rest."

"Oh. Otay. Down now?"

The martial artist lowered the now satisfied child to the ground, where she wandered over to Weiss, climbed up in her lap, and fell asleep. The fencer smiled and then looked over at Yang, who, noticing the child's destination, had already risen to collect her.

"We'll take her home. She's had a long day."

They then left and headed off to the hotel they were staying at, leaving everybody else in the waiting room. Ren, who had been on his feet the whole time, sat down and exhaled heavily. He was also exhausted, but he wasn't about to let it show. He needed to stay strong for Nora's sake, but he could feel sleep creeping up as his eyelids felt heavy. They had been in the room for 8 hours, and he had been there with Nora for an additional 7 before that.

"Ren, get some sleep. We'll let you know if she wakes up."

"Thanks, Jaune…"

He then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Back at Beacon, Blake and Sun were cuddled up next to each other on a couch, watching a movie. They were determined to finish it, as it was the last one in the series. As the credits rolled, neither of them moved, as they had both managed to pass out before the last five minutes had even passed.

Across campus, Ozpin and Glynda were wrapped up in a blanket, their bodies drenched in sweat. Their activities moments ago had drained them, leaving them both tired and exhausted.

"We need to figure out if this is all we are, Ozpin."

"I know."

Nero was sitting up, reading over letters from somebody he had met. He enjoyed the correspondence, and didn't want to let them down. The bottom of the page held a message that gave him hope. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Deciding enough was enough, he climbed into bed. He knew what he had to do and when he had to do it.

Lilly climbed into her bed at Signal, not questioning once what was going on. She shared the room with Violetto, the two of them remaining in contact after their own graduation. This just seemed normal for them.

Outside of the kingdom, Russel was pulling his weapon out of the tree it had lodged in after sailing through the neck of a Beowolf. He only had to wait until the next day to be retrieved by an airship. Deciding to play it safe, but not too safe, he climbed a tree and hunkered down for the night.

Epilogue End

A.n./ - Yes. I did. I spent so much time on just the hospital sequence. I felt I needed to. However, I did write the epilogue as promised. This is the total end of the storyline for what my family has come to call "that date story he's always working on." Will I revisit it? I don't know. I might. I might not. I have other stories that need to be worked on at this time, so I think I'll take a break from this.

Again, thank you for being patient with me through the whole thing and putting up with the odd release schedules.


End file.
